The Game:The Alternate Ending
by SarcasticTsundere
Summary: Crossover with the Devil May Cry anime. What if Makoto won the bet instead of Dante over that game of pool? What humiliating idea did the lovely brunette come up with? DantexMakoto. Warning:F-bombs used.


**Yeah... I know this story is COMPLETE but I had an idea. A what- if chapter. What if Makoto had won instead of Dante? Besides Dante as a butler is too good of an idea to pass up. 8D  
><strong>

**So here you go...**

**Fandom:**Sailor Moon and Devil May Cry (anime) AU-ish

**Summary: **It's either a date or utter humiliation. Either way someone is going to lose. What if Makoto won the bet instead of Dante over that game of pool? What humiliating idea did the lovely brunette come up with?

_Italics = thoughts _

_"Italics" =Song lyrics  
><em>

**_Bold Italics = emphasis_**

* * *

><p>Sparkling bright green irises danced with amusement as they stared the young half-demon's blue eyes. Makoto usually was not a cocky person, but in certain situations she can get competitive. Luckily for her, the competitiveness was in her favor. Her pink lips turned upward into a smirk. The tall brunette wanted to laugh her ass off, but the smirk on her lips did all the laughing she needed.<p>

"Looks like I get my butler after all."

Dante just gave Makoto a harsh glare. He gripped his pool stick so tight that it was beginning to crack. Not only did he lose a pool game to very beautiful woman, but he -the infamous son of Sparda- has to become a butler out of losing to very beautiful woman. Life was not fair.

"Tch. Damn it."

"Don't feel bad. You did play a good game." Makoto commented, trying to cheer him up. But the cheering ended up turning into a inane giggle making the silvery-white haired male more upset.

Times like this Dante wish he had a rewind button. But knowing himself, he wouldn't go back on his word. That's not the type of person he is. Even as ridiculous as becoming a butler for a month.

"Yeah, it was a good game you two played." Haruka said catching their attention. She walked over to them. "But a bet is a bet."

"Yeah... Don't remind me."

The owner of the Sky King's Saloon collected the pool sticks. Her blue eyes instantly fell on the silver haired devil hunter's pool stick. "Damn it! Not _**again**_!" She shouted, catching them both off guard.

"Will you two just take out your sexual frustration out and just have sex with each other already!" In a fit on anger, Haruka walked away.

Makoto and Dante just stood there confused as the sandy blonde owner retreated back to Lady and Michiru over by the bar. The silver haired male frowned for a moment then turned his gaze to the brunette beside him. He noticed that Makoto was glaring at her taller friend but her face was a shade of crimson red. The male devil hunter pulled his lips into a small smirk.

'_Hm... Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_

Makoto was still frowning a bit. '_I can't believe Haruka-san said that! I'm not **that **sexually frustrated!' _the brunette thought, remembering the last time she had sex. Which was a long seven months ago. _'Maybe just a little...'_

Michiru let out a cough, gaining the attention of the two devil hunters. "Since you're the winner Makoto, is there anything you want Dante to do as his first order as your servant."

Makoto's bright green eyes sparkled, then gave a the half-demon a quick glance. "Oh, yes there is."

The blue-eyed male immediately caught the glint in her eyes. '_I don't like that look in her eyes.'_ Then he gave it more thought about it. This **_is _**Makoto after all. She'll probably make him cook food or clean her apartment. (**A/N: Dante cooking and cleaning! XD**) Or something domestic like that. Makoto would not down right embarrass him. Right...?

* * *

><p>::A few days later, inside Devil May Cry::<p>

* * *

><p>Makoto tapped her left foot on the floor in a very irritated manner. She huffed loudly. "Damn it! What's taking him so long?"<p>

Michiru looked at her younger friend. "Standing there isn't going to make him come out any faster. Just Sit down and wait until he comes out."

The brown haired female turned to to her aqua haired friend. "It's almost been twenty minutes!"

"Well Dante did just came back from the job Morrison assigned him with. So most likely he's taking a shower..." Michiru reasoned.

"Yeah... but still!"

Haruka chuckled in amuzement. "Well, someone's inpatient. Are you that eagered to see him strip, Koto-chan? Why not walk in on him. **_Purposely_**."

The heat had risen to Makoto's face turning into a bright shade of red. "W-What?" She stuttered. Her mind began to wonder into various scenarios if she did walk in the silvery-white color haired devil hunter. Either from getting out the shower to changing his clothes, all the scenarios ended up to one conclusion. The both of them tossing and turning in his bed. '_Damn hormones of mine!'_

"No way! I won't do that!"

The tall sandy blonde woman just chuckled even more. "Uh-huh. Suit yourself."

Makoto frowned at her friend. She then reminded herself why she was there at Devil May Cry to begin with. Today was the first day of many days of having Dante for a butler.

"Don't worry Mako-chan," Patty spoke up a few minutes later. "Dante has no choice but to come down stairs."

Everyone within the office turned to the twelve year old blond girl sitting on the couch.

"What makes you say that?" Lady questioned, raising her eyebrow.

Patty let out a childish giggle. "Because I asked Morrison to take all of his clothes when he went out earlier. So the only thing he has to wear is the butler's uniform I picked out."

Lady sighed. "Ah. No wonder Morrison was so adamant for the idiot to take the job."

Haruka took a glance at Makoto. "You even got Patty involved?"

The brunette merely shrugged. "She insisted."

Michiru turned her attention to the young girl. "So where are his clothes now?" she asked.

"With Morrison." Patty answered.

Makoto looked at her watch on her right wrist. "I'm going to check up and see what's keeping out beloved idiot so long." She headed upstairs to the bedroom.

Haruka shook her head. "I love how Koto-chan is in denial of her emotions."

Her lover sighed. "You have been definitely been hanging around Minako way too long."

"I wondered what Dante's first order as Makoto's butler is?" Lady asked, changing the subject.

Patty let out another giggle. "Oh you'll see."

Lady eyed the young girl suspiciously. "Alright. Spill it, Patty. What do you know?"

"You'll have to be patient, Lady. Besides, we're all gonna see it anyway."

Lady sighed again. Patty just smiled and went to playing on her DS with the headphones attached.

"Hey, I was wondering," Haruka whispered to Michiru's ear. "What if Dante actually did leave...?" She took a quick glance over to the young blond girl, who was focused on her portable Game system.

"Naked...?"

"And risk his chance to be arrested for indecent exposure? And to mention to have an very pissed off Makoto chasing after him. Doubt it."

"Good point. But still..."

"If that's the case we would have heard police sirens by now."

Haruka nodded. "True."

"Besides," Michiru spoke, " Dante is a man of his word. He'll be Mako- chan's servant if he wants his clothes back."

Haruka made a grin. "Yeah, he'll be her servant. In more ways than one."

Michiru sighed, hiding her smile. "That's it. I'm banning you from talking to Minako."

The sandy blond haired woman's grin disappeared. "You're not serious, are you?"

Her aqua haired lover just smiled back.

"You're one scary woman, Michi."

Michiru gave Haruka a peck on her cheek. "That's why you love me."

"Anything you two like to share?" Lady said, gaining the pair's attention.

Haruka smiled back. "Oh, it's nothing. We were wondering if Dante actually got arrested for indecent exposure."

Haruka's response took Lady off guard. "Say what?"

Michiru also smiled back. "Like we said. It's nothing."

Lady gave them a blank stare. "Okay, then..."

Suddenly a loud crash and some yelling were heard coming from Dante's bedroom. Haruka sighed. She looked over to Patty who looked oblivious to whats happening. Then to Michiru.

"Um, Patty shouldn't be here to listened to this."

"She has her headphones on. She'll be fine." Michiru reassured.

"That's not the point."

Just then, Makoto came downstairs, a smile rested on her lips. "Alright, You can come downstairs now!"

"Fuck this." Dante's voice echoed. "I'm **_not _**coming down looking like **_this_**."

"So you're going to disobey your mistress?" Makoto shouted from below the stairs.

"Being a butler is one **_thing_**. But this? Hell no."

"Oh, come on." Makoto started to laugh. "It isn't that bad."

"**_Bad_**? Look at the hell I'm wearing!" The silver haired half-demon finally came downstairs. Lady, Michiru, and Haruka gave him a what-the-fuck-is-that stare.

The male demon hunter was indeed wearing a butler's uniform. Except the traditional of gray and black were replaced a blinding pink color with purple polka-dots. Yes. Purple polka-dots.

The room fell silent as they stared the monstrosity of the uniform. A few, long, agonizing minutes went bye uncomfortably for the silver-haired male. Until Haruka and Patty burst out laughing.

"This...is...so...**_PRICELESS_**!" the sandy blond owner spoke between her laughing fits.

Dante frowned. "Yeah. At least you think so."

"It's not **_that _**bad. It's certainly _**different**_." Michiru spoke, trying to contain her own laughter.

"Fuck different. This is downright embarrassing!"

"But it's cute." Makoto spoke up, trying to cheer up the half-demon.

The blue-eyed male shot a glare at the brunette. "Since when is pink with purple polka-dots **_cute_**."

"I do!" Patty giggled.

Dante let out a frustrated sigh. Life was definitely not fair for him right now. Matter of fact it is laughing in his face. "Can today get **_any _**worse!"

The front door opened suddenly, revealing a tall blond woman wearing a black corset top and skin tight black jeans. "What's with all the laughing. Sounds like someone is having...a..good...time..."

All the occupants turn to gaze at the newcomer.

"Hi, Trish!" Patty greeted happily with a smile.

Patty's welcome fell on deaf ears as Trish gave Dante a blank stare.

"..."

"..."

Trish turned on her heel. "Yeah, I'm going to go..."

Before the silver haired male could protest, the blond devil hunter was already out the door. Haruka, Patty and even Makoto **_and_** Lady were laughing.

"Oh man! Did you see the look on Trish's face!" Haruka roared with laughter. "I wish I had my camera just to take her picture!"

Fate and Luck must truly hate Dante at this point in his life. If they were not too busy laughing at the spectacle, otherwise they would be. All four female occupants were dying from laughter as well as the blue-eyed male stood there, giving everyone a death stare.

_'I wonder if could kill them all, and bury their bodies somewhere and blame it on insanity..?'_

/_Or just blame it on sexual frustration. Since you have plenty of that./_

_ 'SHUT UP!'_

Patty's laughing died down as she reached over to her left to grab a big brown bag beside her. Once her laughing truly died, the twelve-year-old walked over to Dante handing him to the bag. "Sorry, Dante. Here's the real uniform."

He continued to stare down the little girl, but she was immune to his glare. "If this turns out to be purple clown outfit (1), I'm killing you all."

"Ew,"Patty said in disgust. "Who would wear a clown costume, in purple no less?"

"Long story." both Dante and Lady said simultaneously.

Patty shook her head. "Well, anyway... Just look inside the bag if you don't believe me."

The demon hunter took a quick peek inside and went back upstairs to change out of that horrible nightmarish butler costume.

Patty looked at Makoto smiling, and she return the gesture.

* * *

><p>:: Fifteen minutes later::<p>

* * *

><p>"So what's the order?" Dante asked now that he was finally out that thing. He was now wearing a traditional gray and black butler uniform with a white button down shirt.<p>

Makoto glanced at him, her green eyes twinkling.

'_Great... It's the same look she had at the Saloon. What the hell is she planning.?'_

"It's quite simple really." the brunette pointed to the small karaoke machine near the couchs to the right.

"Hm? What the-" _'When did that karaoke machine get there and where was it from?'_

"I asked Michiru for the karaoke machine from her place since the one at the Saloon was too big." Makoto answered almost as if she read his mind.

"So, your first order is to have me sing. What the hell, Makoto." the blue eyed male said irritated.

"First off, language. And second of all, yes. I'm having you sing."

The silver haired half-demon rolled his eyes. "Really? I thought it would be worse than that."

The green eyed brunette just smiled. "You say that now."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll bet it probably be Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody or something."

This time Makoto rolled her eyes. "And give you a song you actually like. Pffft no."

Dante just stared at the green eyed female. "Then what then?"

Makoto smile grew wider. She glanced over to Patty, who nodded in anticipation. "This..."

Patty turned on the machine, grinning like a maniac. Music started to play out a song. The last song that Dante **_ever_** wanted to hear.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>_

The half demon's eyes went wide. "No..."

The brunette let out an inane giggle. "Oh yes."

"Fuck no."

Patty handed Dante the microphone. "You lost. Now sing Lady Gaga!" she demanded.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
><em> Roma-roma-mamaa!<em>  
><em> Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<em>  
><em> Want your bad romance<em>

The silver haired male gave both females a harsh glare. "Lady GaGa of _**all **_people!"

Patty sighed as she took out a pink digital camera from her skirt pocket. "Y'know Dante... no one is going to take you seriously once these photos are released at the Morrisan's and Haruka's bars..."

"And we do have witnesses.." Makoto added, as she motioned head toward Haruka, Michiru, and Lady, whom were all smirking with an evil look in their eyes.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
><em> Roma-roma-mamaa!<em>  
><em> Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<em>  
><em> Want your bad romance<em>

'_Shit! Five fucking females against the only guy'._ The silver haired male eye twitched as he snatched the microphone and began to sing.

_"I want your ugly_  
><em> I want your disease<em>  
><em> I want your everything<em>  
><em> As long as it's free<em>  
><em> I want your love<em>  
><em> (Love-love-love I want your love)"<em>

Makoto and Patty pushed the half-demon closer to the karaoke machine. The other three females were already waiting sitting on the couch.

_"I want your drama_  
><em> The touch of your hand<em>  
><em> I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand<em>  
><em> I want your love<em>  
><em> Love-love-love<em>  
><em> I want your love<em>  
><em> (Love-love-love I want your love)<em>

_"You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want it bad, your bad romance"_

Haruka burst out laughing again. "I could hear his soul crying."

Michiru and Lady nodded.

_"I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal"  
><em>

The blue eyed male narrowed his eyes at Makoto as he sang the next part.

_"As long as you're mine_  
><em> I want your love<em>  
><em> (Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)"<em>

"I love you too, you red leathered idiot." The tall brunetted replied back.

_"I want your psycho_  
><em> Your vertigo stick-"<em>

Dante wanted to gag. "Hnn... I can't believe I just said that."

Patty glared at the older male in front of her. "Stop complaining and sing!"

"Why are you so into this?"

"Duh, cause it's Lady Gaga! And she's awesome!"

"Screw Lady Gaga."

Makoto narrowed her green eyes. "Shut up and keep singing before I electrocute you, Dante."

Dante fell silent for a few moments. The silver haired devil hunter knew how powerful the green eyed brunette was. Her electrical powers were stronger than Trish's lightning abilites. Almost as if she was born with it. Any other time he would have been grateful for her poweres, mind you. However now was not the time now that he was her servant for the next month. Dante's right eye twitched and he continued following the song.

_"I want your love and_  
><em> I want your revenge<em>  
><em> You and me could write a bad romance<em>  
><em> (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)<em>  
><em> I want your love and<em>  
><em> All your lovers' revenge<em>  
><em> You and me could write a bad romance<em>"

Makoto and Patty smiled. "That's better."

_"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
><em> Caught in a bad romance<em>  
><em> Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em> Caught in a bad romance<em>

_"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
><em> Roma-roma-mamaa!<em>  
><em> Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<em>  
><em> Want your bad romance<em>"

He repeated the last part twice. '_I swear when this is over, I'm going to look for Lady Gaga and kill her.' __  
><em>

_"Walk, walk fashion baby_  
><em> Work it<em>  
><em> Move that bitch crazy"<em>

The silver haired male repeated the last part three times before singing:

_"Walk, walk passion baby_  
><em> Work it<em>  
><em> I'm a free bitch, baby<em>

_"I want your love and_  
><em> I want your revenge"<em>

Dante could not take it anymore._  
><em>

_"I'm tired of this shit  
>I really want this to end!"<em>

Patty had a frown at the sudden change in the lyrics. "He's messing up the lines!"

Lady and Haruka made a shrug. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." they said together.

_"This part speaks French_  
><em>I don't want to speak French<em>  
><em>Lady Gaga sucks ass~"<em>

Patty frowned even more then she folded her arms. "I wanted to hear the French part!"

The silver haired half-demon smirked. "Tough luck, kid."

"Dante, what in our father's name are you doing?"

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. The room fell silent with Bad Romance playing in the background. Vergil(2) stood there with his usual stoic gaze, specifically look at his younger twin wearing a butler's uniform with a microphone in his hands.

Never is his life had Dante wanted to actually kill himself. **_Ever. _**He just stood there, his mouth gaping. He completely forgot his brother was stopping by to pick up his mail. Life was truly cruel for the young devil hunter. Oh yes, Fate and Lady Luck were definitely laughing at his ass even more now.

Vergil went over to Dante's office desk and pick up his collection of mail. As headed towards the exit, he looked at his younger brother one last time. His lips twitched very slightly. The younger twin caught the small smirk Vergil made.

'_Oh, shit.'_

"The perfect Black Mail." Vergil mumbled quietly but loud enough to Dante to hear perfectly. Then he left closing the door behind him.

An uncomfortable silence erupted within the office room. The song had just stopped. Haruka started to whistle. Michiru was looking at her nails. Lady was looking the window. Patty was twiddling her thumbs. Makoto hung head low. Dante let his bangs cover his eyes.

Makoto snuck a quick peek at the silver haired male. She was starting to feel bad.

"Get out."

No one made a complaint as all five females headed out the door. Makoto made her way over to the door but stopped. Instead she turned around.

"Um.. Dante," she started.

The silver haired half-demon looked up slightly revealing only one of his eyes through his bangs. It made him more menacing than he actually was. "I said get out."

Makoto shook her head no. "I wanted to apologize..."

"I don't want your apology. Just leave."

The brunette frowned. "Stop being so stubborn! Just sit down and listen, please."

The half-demon did just that. " I'm waiting."

Makoto twiddled her thumbs for a moment. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry on both my behalf and on Patty's behalf. I never intended to embarrass you this much to be honest."

She took a seat next to silver haired male who still looked pissed off. But can you really blame him? "I'm really sorry."

A few minutes went passing by before Dante let out a laugh catching the brunette sitting next to him off guard.

"What?"

"That some half-assed apology you gave me, Makoto."

Makoto narrowed her eyes. She knew better not than to take Dante seriously. "You jerk."

The silver haired male just continued to laugh. "Sorry."

The green eyed female folded her arms. "Apology **_not _**accepted."

Dante merely shrugged. "That really hurts you know." He said feigning sadness.

Makoto rolled her eyes.

'_She's giving the silent treatment, huh. Fine then.' _The blue eyed male scooted closer to the brunette, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm really sorry."

The green eyed brunette was still giving him the silent treatment.

"Let me make it up to you."

Makoto gave him a quick glance. "How so?"

_"_With this." The silver haired male grabbed her chin and captured the brunette's lips in a kiss. Makoto responded instantly.

_'Damn hormones of mine.'_

Their kiss soon became more hotter and more passionate as the minutes went by. The two broke away at the same time for air.

"Forgive me now?" Dante spoke first.

" Hm..It's going to take more than that to make me forgive you." Makoto said, her eyes sparkling.

"I have just the thing."

He placed his lips against Makoto's once again in a heated passion. The brunette slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on the couch.

Maybe being a butler would not so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. The alternate ending to The Game is done. Horrah!<br>**

**1: The purple outfit I was referring to Jester from Devil May Cry 3. He gives you a reason all people should hate clowns.**

**2. Vergil is Dante's Older twin brother also from Devil May Cry 3 and the original I believe.  
><strong>

** I reposted the The Devil's Cry to the Moon again for the third time. Third time's a charm yeah? Except its under a new name: Devil May Cry: A Devil's Awakening, An Angel's Cry. It's in the Sailor Moon Crossover Section under Devil May Cry (obviously). Just look under my profile and you'll find it.**

**Be sure to read and review The Game- The Alternate ending and Devil May Cry: A Devil's Awakening, An Angel's Cry.**

**Until next time.  
><strong>


End file.
